The Legend Of Sakura Senju
by Goddess OF Deaths
Summary: Sakura Senju, the daughter of one of the Legendary Sannin Tsunade, comes to aid the leaf village. After being so long and far away from her mother she's back. Now with the help of her the village stand strong and fight against the Akatsuki. Revealing dark secrets about her family. Follow her on her dangerous adventure and find out what happens. Rated: T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is going to be the last story I'm going to write.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**This story takes place when Naruto's team confronted Orochimaru.**

I was walking around in circles, getting nowhere. I've been walking and walking and I don't even now where the hell I am. What the hell I'm I even doing here. If it wasn't for that stupid letter I received a couple of weeks ago.

So I get this letter in my mail where I live currently, alone of course. From my mother telling me se misses me so much and that she thinks of me all the time, but not only that because the village needs my help. Because of some Jinchuriki that can't controle his own power. I was like _really, really now._

I mean can't they even controle their own shinobi.

I know little of this village, all I know is that after I was born my mother and I and of course Shizune, my mothers dead boyfriend's niece, or something like that left the village for some unknown reason, and she also doesn't talk about it much.

And I was also told abouth the legendary Kage's that ruled over the village including my great grandfather, Hashirama Senju. From who I inherited my speciale abilities from.

Also of the great fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the one who saved or rescued the people from the Nine Tailed Fox that attacted the leafe village one night. And it was also him that sealed the Fox inside a boy, named Naruto Uzumaki. The current Jinchuriki thats power is going out of controle.

_And also the reason I'm lost in a village that I was never in or never seen before! So you can understand why I'm a little mad and going crazy at the moment!_

_And I don't even know anyone. But of course nobody is going to find out who I am. But I am a little worried about the older people that may find my appearance suspicious. Really, I've seen my family picture book. Long pink hair, with spiked bangs around the face with a hair clip keeping the other half of my hair in check (like Kushina's hair almost), and a face thats almost all the time serious. They'll surely be suspicious._

I can think of ten other places I want to be rather than in a village, that my mother rules over. How weird is that, people doesn't even know that she has a daughter. I can't just go and say _"Hi, my name is Sakura Senju, daughter of one of the lengendary Sannin, Tsunade." with a smile. _They'll think I'm crazy or I should go to a mental institution.

So here I am still walking to nowhere.

As I past a Park I could see all the children playing together or rather should I say genin. Two of them was a boys with brown hair and girl with orange hair that stands up with two pig tails.

The boy with the spiked brown hair looked as if he wants the girl to attack him head on. And the other boy just shook his head like saying this is a bad idea.

Suddenly the girl ran head on throwing a bunce of kunai towards his head.

Standing there watching what the boy's reaction will be. But he just stood there like a stupid idiot. _Thought he could take them head on._ Enough of the watching I intervene into the attack.

**Xxxx**

"Come on, I'll show sensei I can take a bunce of kunai all by myself." Konohamaru said to his team mates. "Konohamaru are you sure I should attack to you with a bunce of kunai." Moegi asked with a worried face. "She's right you know, what if something goes wrong and you get hurt." Udon asked.

"Nothings going to happen to happen, just throw at me will ya!" he said annoyed. "If you say so." she sighed. Taking the kunai between her fingers carefully. With focus she runs forward with full speel. Just in front of him she flung the kunai with every strength she got.

**Xxxx**

Looking at the kunai coming at him his body just froze. _Whats wrong with me, why can't I move my body. Whats wrong!? Whats wrong!? If I don't move that will hit me head on. Move Konohamaru! Move!_

"Konohamaru, what are you doing just standing there dodge it!" Moegi shouted with a disstress.

"Move Konohamaru!" Undon shouted.

The kunai was nearing and nearing, coming closer and closer. My breath was speeding up. The weapons are right in fronT of me.

"Konohamaru!"

CLING!

**Xxxx**

I heard a sound like metal connecting with each other. I slowely openend my eyes. And in front of me stands a girl with pink hair and the same age as Naruto.

"Hey, who are you!?" he souted. "Wow, is that how you thank somene who jst saved your life." she asked a little annoyed. "I didn't need saving from any one, and absolutely not from you, I could've handled it myself." he glared at her. ''Well it didn't seem that you could've handled it yourself." she glared back.

"Could to."

"Well then you would've been headless." she smirked.

"Why you!" he shouted pointing his finger at me.

''Konohamaru be nice, she just saved your life" she gritted her teeth at him. ''Sorry miss, but my team mate gets a bit out of hand some time." she said looking at him, he just shrunk down. "My name is Moegi, this is Udon and my team mate you just saved is Konohamaru." she said.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Sakura Sen...Aaaaah sorry for that but if I may ask, can you please lead me the way to he Hokage tower." she said nervously. _That was close, to close for my liking._

"Yes of course, follow us" she said. We began to walk through the village. Around every corner and in every street there's a small shop or food place. People were walking around without any worry. Children were running around, paying, talking, training and whatever kinds of things their age do.

Peace was the only thing I could feel at that moment, that I didn't even notice we were standing in front of the Hokage office. Snapping out of my trance. "Thank you, I'll take it from here." she bowed. ''I hope we see each other again Sakura-san'' they bowed and walked away.

Turning around and knocked at the door. "Come in I heard." walking through the door. I stood in front of her desk, she was stamping some papers. ''So whats the probleme." she asked still looking at the papers.

"Its been a long time"

**Xxxx**

I suddenly froze. _That voice, theres only on person to who that voice belongs to._

"Mother."

''Sakura." I said with a shocked expesion thay oon turned into a happy one. "Sakura!" she yelled and pulled me over the desk into a big tight hug. Hugging her back.

''I'm so glad you came'' she said with a smile. ''I gotta say I thought this is going to be a bad thing to come here, but looks like I was wrong.'' I replied. ''Well I'm still glad you came'' she said with tears in her eyes, giving her anothwer hug.

''So how's things going here" I asked. ''Well I have a student called Sakri Haruno, with who I trained with three years.'' she replied. ''Interesting" I said. ''And her team mate Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha clan joined Orochimaru, and her team mate Naruto Uzumaki trained with Jiraiya for three years" she said

''Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki." I asked with a confused face. "Yes, the Jinchuriki, their currently on a mission searching for Orochimaru's base, thats why I sent Yamato, you know who he is." she said giving me the look.

"_Him_.'' I replied. "Yes, _him_'' she said. ''Talking about him, where are their sensei then if you sent _him_ with them.'' I asked walking around the room reading through the papers. ''He got injured when they were sent to Suna, when a group of S-ranked

shinobi attacked the Kazekage and extracted the Shukaku.''

''Akatsuki'' I asked giving her a knowingly look.

''We,ve got a lot of catching up to do, Sakura"

**There it is guys. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review or follow/favorite me. Follow me on My FaceBook Page "Moon Goddess''. If you want to see how Sakura looks in this story check out the book cover. If you have any guestions please ask. Most of the questions will be answered in the second chapter.**

**Until the next chapter.**

**L~F**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter for all you lovely people. Sorry I took so long to update, I was kind of busy. So I said I will answer questions. So first things first, this isn't going to be a SakuSasu pairng or NaruSaku or any other team mate in Konoha seven nor the Akatsuki.**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own Naruto**

"So the Akatsuki already made their move on Suna." Sakura's mother said. "Yeah, so far what you explained to me, it will only be matter of time before they collect all the buji, and come here." Sakura said in a thinking position.

"Yes and that's why you are here, to help us fight against the Akatsuki, but not only that, but at the same time help out in the hospital" her mother said. "Already putting me to work, are you and I haven't even arrived had a tour around the village" Sakura replied with a smirk. "Well if you are going to stay here you could at least help around." She said drinking her cup of sake.

"You know me your whole life, and you know I like to help out where I can" she said looking at the papers her mother was working on, like it was her business. "So where's Shizune I haven't seen her around." She asked. "She was sent on a mission concerning the new virus infection" she replied.

"Is it okay to sent your assistant out on mission and not helping you, isn't that what assistants do" she said walking toward the window. "Shizune is a grown woman, she can take care of herself" she replied. "If you say so." not really listening what her mother said. "If been looking at the at the new construction plan for the village" turning around facing her mother.

"Oh that, I was thinking of upgrading a few places in the village like, the academy the hospital and other stuff." Her mother replied looking at the paper. "And your mostly focusing on the hospital." "Correct, I've decided to add another wing in the hospital." "Yes, it would be great adding another wing, than the less injured people could be treated."

"I see you are already in work mode." she smirked. "Well you're the one who said I have to work if I'm going to be staying here, and that's exactly what I'm doing." she grinned.

"So how's it going with those old bag of bones in the council." looking at the pictures of the past Hokage's. "Don't even mention them, one of these days I'm going to punch them all through walls" she said while gritting he teeth. "Wow, there giving you so much hell, well thank kami that I'm not going to be Hokage one day." She said laughing.

"Where's Master Jiraiya I thought he would be here, because last time I saw him was in Iwa." "He's here, somewhere, hiding from me" "Yeah well I would also hide if someone wants to kill me." She whispered. "What was that!?" she snapped her head towards me. "Nothing, I said nothing" she laughs nervously.

My mother and Master Jiraiya may seem as the strongest ninjas out there, but they never come along or agrees on something just ask me. My mother is to busy for anything rather than her sake. And Jiraiya, well he's a pure pervert in flesh doing his so called research. If I was my mom I would've punched him through a wall a long time ago.

Its not like I dislike him or something, believe me I like him, only because of the grand justsus he taught me, but sometimes he goes a little overboard, no wonder my mother cant stand him.

"Speaking of hiding, how's it going with your father." she asked locking eyes with me. "I haven't seen him in a long time" I replied knowing what my mother is gong to say next.

"Well he has to come out of hiding someday." she said. I sigh "Mom he's leading one of the most powerful and secretive clan in the whole shinobi world he can't just come out whenever he like to." I said with a serious face.

"I understand that, but were going to need his help if a war is going to break out." she said harshly.

"I understand that to" she replied. "Well I'm going to take a tour around the village." She said walking towards the door. "Go and have fun while you can, and stay out of trouble." Her mother said. "Don't worry I wont" she shouted from outside

XxxxxxxxxxxX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XxxxxxxxxxxX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XxxxxxxxxxX

I change my mind, walking around this village is kind of cool. It gives you this peace, peace that you don't find in any other village, it just comes from itself. I mean the little shops are so cute and the people are friendly towards me, even tough they don't even know me. Tells you much how people trust each other.

I came at this beautiful flower shop just around the corner with the most beautiful flowers I've ever, so I decided to go look at them in the shop.

Upon walking into the shop I smelled the freshness of the flowers through the air. It was like I was in a forest. In front of the counter sat a girl with beautiful long blond hair that covered her right eye. She was heading towards me.

"Hi may I help you." she asked with a smile. "Oh, no thank you I was just looking around, you see I'm new to this village." She smiled. "Oh, so you came to visit your mother" she asked still smiling. "Yes, she missed me to much so I decided to come visit her" Sakura said obviously lying. "Well that's good, oh we've been talking so much I didn't give you my name, my name is Ino Yamanaka, from the Yamanaka clan."

"I'll give you my name if you promise not to tell anyone" I whispered. "Promise" she said curiosity getting to her. "My name is Sakura-." She looks around to see if anyone was listening. "Sakura Senju."

Her eyes widened immediately. "Senju, as in the Senju clan, like Tsunade Senju." She looked at mewith a shocked face. "Yeah, she's actually my mother." I said looking at her. "Tsunade sama, your-." She shouted

"Sssssh you don't want anyone to know, you promised." I held my hand over her mouth. "Sorry." she mouthed through my hand. "I know its hard to believe, but my name is in fact Sakura Senju, daughter of the legendary Slug princess and granddaughter of Hashirama Senju."

"Wow, so you are really the daughter of Tsunade sama."Yes I am" Sakura replied. "Would you like to have some water?" Ino asked. "Please." "Follow me." She said and walked to the counter mean while I sat on the chair; she brought the water and sat next to me. "So how does it feel to be the daughter of Tsunade sama? "Well it feels normal mostly, because nobody knows that she has a daughter, until you."

"So I'm the only one that knows your identity in this village" she asked looking amused. "Yes, you and that pervert Jiraiya" I said in disgust. "Wait, Jiraiya the toad sage" she asked with a frown. "Yes, him" I said.

"So why were you ordered to come to the village" drinking her water. "To help with the hospital, I'm also a medic nin." I said with proud. "Wait, you're a medic, I'm a medic to, looks like were going to be working together." She said excited. "I can't wait." Sakura smiled.

I stood up from the chair "It was nice meeting you I hope we work together, but I have to leave now" she stood up to. "It was good to meet you Sakura" I walked out of the shop and waved goodbye.

XxxxxxxxxxX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XxxxxxxxxxX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XxxxxxxxxxX

Well here I am again on the road. It was really nice to meet Ino, and I think we will make great friends in the future. Speaking of future I wonder how's it going with the mission my mother sent that Naruto boy on. I got a bad feeling about it, well I always get bad feelings about things.

Wow I can feel a lot of chakras in this area; this must be the training ground. I can also feel a few ANBU following me on instinct, think that I may be an enemy. Well they don't know who I am.

Suddenly I feel a powerful chakra creeping behind me. Walking on like nothing happened. Suddenly I feel it getting closer and closer. So I decided to make my move. I flashed away with speed that even an ANBU can match. The figure looks around, not seeing me coming at him from behind and pinning him to a three.

"It's been a long time Cherry-san." He said with smile, I smiled back knowing who it is. "I missed you so much, Sakura." He said and suddenly pushed his lips against mine. I responded with allowing access and let his tongue explore inside my hot mouth, pulling apart.

"I missed you to"

Deidara

**Sorry I took so long people, my laptop erased all of my writing and I had to write it over. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I left you people to think for a while in the end. All will be explained in time. Please favorite/follow or review. If you have any questions please ask.**

**Until the next chapter.**

**Goddess OF Deaths**


End file.
